THE DEATH OF BARNEY!!!!!
by kitty89
Summary: Pickachu gets jealous that more kids ae watching Barney than Pokemon so he devises a plan to do something about it...what will Pikachu do??? Find out if you read my story!


Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me….they all belong to Pioneer and whoever else owns them all. All I know is that _I_ don't own them! LOL! The song is called LOVE by Nat King Cole, so I don't own it either.

THE DEATH OF BARNEY!!!!!!!!

Pikachu sat at the bar looking angrily at the ugly purple creature that was a few seats down. "Ever since Pokemon went out, all the kids have turned back to this guy!!!" Pikachu thought in disgust. 

A few seats down, Barney was sitting at the bar talking to the waitress. 

"Do you want to be my new friend???" Barney asked the waitress.

"No, not really," she said pushing him his drink.

"I love you, you love me, we're a happy family! With a great big hug, and a kiss from me to you, won't you say you love me, too?!" 

"NO," the waitress said, walking off.

Then Pikachu noticed that Barney was looking at him.

Barney got up and wobbled over to Pikachu.

"Oh GOD no!" Pikachu thought, as the ugly violet blob came closer.

Barney sat down next to Pikachu.

"You look like you lonely," Barney said making a hideous pouty face.

Pikachu just sat there refusing to speak.

"You're a cute little mouse!" Barney said happily.

Pikachu kept silent.

Barney began to sing his song: "I love you, you love me, we're a…."

Pikachu walked off and left.

"I can't take anymore of this!" Pikachu thought in an angry rage. "He's stolen my viewers, called me a mouse, and said he loved me! I've got to put an end to this. I've got to put an end to all this pain and suffering!"

With that, Pikachu stomped off to plan his revenge.

*********

At home in Pikachu's trailer, Pikachu was cunningly scribbling ideas on scratch pieces of paper with planes to overthrow Barney. His trashcan was already full of the reject plans.

Finally, Pikachu cried out, "I've got it!"

He had his plan and was ready to put it into action! 

*********

As much as he hated it, in order to fulfill his plan, Pikachu had to play buddy buddy with Barney.  He looked everywhere to find Barney and eventually found him in a cloth shop buying new stuffing. 

Pikachu quietly tip toed into the shop, planning what his next move should be.

"Well if it isn't my little mousy friend!!!" Barney said excitedly and wobbled over to Pikachu with a big but gruesome smile.

"H…h….hi," Pikachu said through the social embarrassment.

"Do you want to be my friend?" Barney asked, leaning closely to Pikachu.

"S…sure" Pikachu said, crossing his fingers behind his back.

"Okee dokee then!" Barney said gaily. "Look everybody! I've got a new friend!" Barney said holding Pikachu up by the tail to show everyone in the store.

*********

Just then, Ash, Misty, and Brock walked into the little shop.

"Ash, look it's Pikachu," Brock said.

"Yeah….and he's hanging out with Barney!!!!" Misty said, trying to hold back an outburst of giggles.

A big sweetdrop appeared on everyone's head.

They all hid behind a big stash of cloth to see what Pikachu and Barney would do next.

Barney began to sing to Pikachu: "L is for the way I look at you. O is for the only only one I see. V is very, very extraordinary. E is even more than anyone that I adore…."

A sweetdrop appeared on Pikachu.

"They aren't gay are they?" Ash asked.

"It looks that way, Ash," said Brock.

"Eeeewww!" said Misty in disgust.

"I think we better get out of here," Misty said.

"Yeah," Brock said.

They began to quietly exit the building.

"Look over there!" Barney said pointing to Ash, Misty, and Brock, "Time to make some new friends!" And Barney wiggled over to them. 

Ash, Misty, and Brock saw the fat blob coming toward them.

"Alright, everybody, keep you cool!" Brock said as they all froze in place.

Pikachu saw his fellow actors and began to struggle to get away. "I can not afford to have my social life destroyed!" Pikachu thought as he began to vigorously sweat.

Barney skipped over to the three friends. "Do you want to be my new friends?" Barney asked flashing a gay smile.

"Uhhh....." they all said. 

"Great!" Barney said in a singsong voice, "Lets all sing the 'I Love You' song!"

And Barney began to sing…….again.

"This had got to end!" Pikachu thought as his world slowly disintegrated.

"I have now developed a strong hatred for dinosaurs!" thought Ash.

"Get this thing away from me!" thought Misty.

"Help!" thought Brock.

"My plans are ruined!" thought Pikachu.

Then Barney grabbed them all tightly in his arms and began to carry them off.

*********

To Pikachu, it seemed like they had walked forever. He was getting hot and sweaty from the tight squeeze of Barneys arms. Not to mention his three companions were glaring at him angrily!

Then, Barney stopped and opened a door leading into a big room.

He put Ash, Brock, Misty, and Pikachu down and opened a door and walked off.

"Can you please explain yourself, Pikachu???" Ash asked, but Pikachu had already scampered off.

Pikachu was running away for his life! He had already noticed that they were in the studio building where they filmed the Barney show. As he neared the exit, hi noticed a bright shiny emergency ax hanging on the wall. A thought began to cross Pikachu's mind. He broke the glass, grabbed the ax, and ran back to the door that led to the studio.

Ash, Misty, and Brock were still sitting there dumbfounded.

"Stupid humans," Pikachu thought.

Pikachu opened the door and all of the sudden, his vision was flooded with bright lights. His vision adjusted and he realized that he was on the actual show being filmed live in front of an audience of screaming little kids.

"And here is my little mousy friend!" Barney said coming toward Pikachu.

All of the kids squealed and screamed with delight.

Pikachu tried to conceal the ax behind his back, but he was too small and it stuck out.

"What do you have there, little mouse friend?" Barney asked.

"Ummm….uh….well you see it's a…it's a magical porthole opener!" Pikachu said trying to cover the truth.

"Ooohoohoohoo!" Barney giggled, "And how does it work?" 

"Well, you see," Pikachu began, "I just put it on the back of your neck and you will automatically be swept away down a long tunnel and into a big, bright fire!" Pikachu said.

"Never play with fire, kids!" Barney said, shaking his head at Pikachu in disagreement.

"Bad mousy, bad!" the little kids chanted.

"Oh….I meant down a long tunnel and into a land full of clouds and rainbows!" Pikachu said correcting himself and getting a big sweetdrop.

"Yeah!!! All the little kids screamed.

"Do you want to go to the magical world, Barney?" Pikachu said with an evil glare. Pikachu started to sweat from nervousness.

"Why sure!" Barney said, "I'd love to! Woohoohoohoohoo!"

"OK then, here goes……." Pikachu said, sweating wildly.

Pikachu raised the ax high into the air.

SLASHHHHHHH!!!!!!!

Barney's head rolled onto the ground and bloody stuffing spilled all over the stage.

*********

Well….what do you think??? Please R & R to tell me how you like it!!! XD


End file.
